


Glint of Silver

by bugpresident



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, cas likes dean's piercings, dean and claire get piercings together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugpresident/pseuds/bugpresident
Summary: Dean and Claire are having a father/daughter Saturday of fun and low-grade mischief, going to an arcade and joke-fighting over what stuffed animal to get with their tickets and getting slushies. And while they’re taking a break to grab burgers Claire says, “Y'know I’ve been meaning to go get- wanna come with me while I get a new piercing??”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Claire Novak & Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Glint of Silver

Dean and Claire are having a father/daughter Saturday of fun and low-grade mischief, going to an arcade and joke-fighting over what stuffed animal to get with their tickets and getting slushies. And while they’re taking a break to grab burgers Claire says, “Y'know I’ve been meaning to go get- wanna come with me while I get a new piercing??”

And Dean pinches in the direction of her ear a little and says, “What, you don’t have enough of those already?” as if he doesn’t think they’re the coolest thing.

She waves him off, eyes flicking between the burger in her hands and the table, “I don’t know I just thought it’d be something else fun to do today.”

Dean’s only half teasing when he asks, “You want me there to hold your hand?”

Claire rolls her eyes and looks to the side with half a smile, “Oh shut up.” But it’s true, she does want him there to hold her hand– she may be a hardcore hunter who will take a knife cut or a monster bite in stride, but she _always_ gets a little nervous before each piercing. Maybe having Dean there will make it just a little more manageable.

\---

They get to the studio and Claire signs the forms, picks out her jewelry, takes a seat to wait while they get ready for her. Dean is pacing, looking carefully in each case, at each display. The nice person behind the counter sees him looking and asks, “did you want to get something pierced today too?”

Claire cracks a smile at that and Dean looks up at the counter clerk a little wide-eyed, eyebrows raised and mouth half open in surprise, huffs out a breath and looks down as half of a nervous smile pulls at the left side of his mouth. He sticks one hand in his pocket and gives one wave with the other as he says, “Ha. Nah, no- just here for her today,” as he gestures at Claire. He goes to sit with her until the piercer calls them back to the room that’s set up for them.

Claire is getting a conch piercing and it’s going more easily than usual- partly because Dean is there with her, partly because there are shockingly few nerve endings in the middle of the ear cartilage, and partly because the woman doing the piercing is insanely pretty and insanely good at what she does (she used to be a phlebotomist so she knows a little something about blood, needles, nervousness, and a given person’s propensity for fainting). While the piercer is busy marking the ear, Claire looks over at Dean in his chair and, unable to contain the question any longer, asks him, “You ever thought about getting a piercing?”

“Me? Nah.. It’s just not- I mean they would’ve gotten ripped out for sure by some- by accident.” He was about to say ‘by some monster’ but caught himself before he weirded out the nice piercer woman. He hadn’t thought about _him and piercings_ in a long time. He had slowly stopped wearing even rings and bracelets as much over the years in case they got caught on something during a hunt (though now he had a new ring on his left hand that he _never_ took off). A piece of jewelry actually **_in_** the body was even more of a ridiculous idea for a hunter. But he wasn’t a hunter any more, not really. Hadn’t been for about a year. After Chuck and getting Cas back safe and human... With Sam and Eileen running their witchy little hunter hub from the bunker... It had just seemed like his opportunity and his time to break out of it all. Wow okay in that split second he trailed so far off from where he started... Where did he start... piercings! Right. He remembers being young and not being able to take his eyes off the men in bars with the metal glinting in their ears, noses, lips... Now he knew the staring had been more about the men than the jewelry but it hadn’t _not_ been about the jewelry either. Was this one of those things he got to think about now, again, for the first time in a lifetime?

Claire takes a moment to make sure she isn’t woozy any more and gets up to go look in the mirror at her new adornment. She smiles and Dean snaps out of his own little world to say, “You like it?” 

She looks at him through the mirror, “Love it.” And then, mischievous, “Your turn.”

“ _My_ turn??”

“Oh _ab_ solutely.” A moment of raised eyebrows and incredulous silence then, “If you decide you hate it you can just take it out. C’mon I saw your face, you want one you can’t hide from me.”

She’s right. He protests weakly, but she knows him all too well at this point and she’s right and the goading from the piercer only encourages her.

“Okay okay _fine_. But nothing too showy.”

They decide on a rook. It’s not too prominent but it’s definitely there, definitely unique, it will look okay on it’s own if he never gets another piercing, and if he has to jump in on an odd hunt it’s far enough into the ear that it would be hard for it to get caught on anything or ripped out. Dean picks a simple, stainless steel piece with a lapis lazuli setting– blue for his husband (though if you asked him he would deny that’s why he chose it, but only at first).

He can’t believe how jittery he is about the whole thing, but this time Claire holds his hand. It’s over before it’s begun and he thought it might be painful like the tattoo was, or like any of the number of painful little things that have happened to him over the years but it’s not, it mostly just feels strange. It’s nice to be surprised like that.

Dean hops off the bench like Claire did and goes to the mirror half expecting to hate what he sees. But he’s surprised for the second time in barely a minute. The glint of the metal in his ear doesn’t just look good, it looks _right_. Like it was meant to be there and he had been awaiting it’s arrival but didn’t know it. Something hard to name, something small, something he didn’t know was missing until he found it had just found its way to him, slotted into place and settled in his ribs. He feels quieter but also on fire– like he’d be satisfied to just sit and breathe, like he could face god and win (again).

From behind him Claire asks, “Like it?”

He smiles, “Love it.”

––-

They kick around for a little while longer, each of them forgetting about their new piercings until they catch sight of the other’s or until they catch their reflection in a shop window and take a second to admire the newness. Eventually Claire begrudgingly admits she has to get back to campus to get some work done. Dean drops her off at her dorm with a hug and a “Stay out of trouble”. 

Dean makes the drive home to Cas, just lost enough in happy thoughts and memories from the day that he forgets to put on any music until he’s already half way home. 

He gets to the house and finds Cas watering the plants in the living room. He leans in the doorframe, watching his love gently tend to each plant in turn. Dean doesn’t say anything, he knows Cas knows he’s there and will greet him when he’s finished seeing to his darlings. In the meantime Dean gets to delight in the sight of the curve of Cas’ back as he bends this way and that to reach the plants, the delicate and reverent care he shows each leaf and vine.

Cas finishes his routine, sets the water down and turns to greet Dean. He freezes half way to saying hello because something is... something... something is... He can’t put a name to it, nothing is wrong but Dean is... shifted. Not different... but different. Dean is holding his head oddly turned to the side and it doesn’t help either that Dean is smiling around a secret and they both know it. Cas narrows his eyes but brushes off the feeling long enough to cross the room and give dean a kiss, quick but whole and familiar. Dean turns his head to look at a plant and ask a question about it and “accidentally” reveal his new addition. Cas, who hasn’t taken a single step backwards since coming over to kiss Dean, of course sees the jewelry immediately and exclaims before Dean even has a chance to start his made-up question. 

After some very amusing joke-yelling from both sides, it’s revealed that Cas just absolutely _**loves**_ it. And not that Dean was worried Cas would hate it but Dean was a little worried Cas would hate it. or worse, that he would judge it. But Cas loves that Dean tried something new, loves that he chose something blue, loves that Dean seems just that little bit more at home in himself. And from the slight blush in his cheeks and ears, Dean can tell Cas thinks it’s a little bit sexy too. 

-––

Dean keeps thinking about how much he liked getting a piercing. He gets it on a fundamental level now, gets Claire and her array of silver and gold. He’s got the taste for it now, the itch. He’s thinking about going back for another one. Or two. But what else, what next? He cheekily wonders about picking based on what would drive Cas wild. 

Dean goes back in secret a month and a half later to get his nipples pierced. It doesn’t stay secret for long. Not from Cas, at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! you can find me on tumblr @menschdean


End file.
